Dirty Little Fantasies
by cazcappy
Summary: Two stories, both one chapter long. Each with a different twist and personality. All my love in this goes to Lemonywickedawesome as she helped me write this and gets credit for it as well.
1. Massage Seduction

Dirty Little Fantasies

Author's Note: Hello readers, hope you enjoy these little ditties. I wrote them sometime ago but that was around the purging of smut and didn't to chance this getting deleted. That said I feel like it's safer now so I'm going to post this and hope it stays. Enjoy these stories and just know that they are essentially 2 one shots that are unrelated to each other, but enjoy and have fun with them.

Chapter 1: Massage Seduction

Ding-Dong! The sound of someone at the door rang throughout the house. Gin Ichimaru bounded down the upstairs two steps at a time to answer it. He opened the door and found his amazing girlfriend Rukia standing there and looking completely delicious in a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Rukia, I'm happy to see you, please come in."

Rukia entered Gin's apartment and fidgeted slightly as Gin led her to his bedroom. Gin and Rukia had been seeing each other for a while but this was the first time Rukia had ever been inside Gin's bedroom. Off to the wall away from the door and to the right was a comfortable looking bed that was slightly messy and not made. On the other side of the room were a few drawers, an entertainment center, a few book shelves were right behind the door and there was a tan reclining chair facing the entertainment center.

"Please sit down and make yourself at home Rukia."

Rukia looked at Gin's smiling face and sat on the edge of his bed nervously, and Gin noticed.

"What's the matter Rukia, you look a little tense."

"I'm fine Gin, I had a hard day at work and I'm just a little stiff and sore."

"Ah that's a shame. Maybe I should give you a back massage to make you feel better."

Rukia thought for a moment. Well it seemed like a harmless intention, plus Gin gave excellent back massages, so good that Rukia didn't know of anyone better. She nodded and Gin got up behind her on the bed and started his magic. Rukia felt all her tension melting away under Gin's skillful fingers as he kneaded and rubbed her back, eliminating all the knots in her muscles. Gin moved his fingers and continued the massage up and down Rukia's back and even her lower neck as he moved her silky black hair out of the way. He felt Rukia relaxing under his ministrations and smiled broadly from ear to ear. It was time to move on the phase two.

Gin slowly lowered his hands down Rukia's back and slid them under her t-shirt, still massaging her back. Rukia felt Gin do that but thought nothing of it, she was too relaxed and focused on the massage to be paying attention. Gin kept massaging Rukia's back and worked his way back up until he was impeded by Rukia's bra strap. Gin slid his hands around the bra strap and moved his hands sideways towards Rukia's side and front. He deftly moved his hands underneath Rukia's bra and sliding his hands around cupped her breasts with both hands and at the same time nuzzled the back of her neck. Gin absolutely loved Rukia's body. She was short and petite yet had breasts that were just big enough to have fun with. He reached his head over Rukia's shoulder and started nipping at her collarbone and sucking on the flesh there leaving a few love bites.

Rukia by now definitely knew what was going on. Damn Gin and his seduction skills using a massage as a front. But it was too late now, Rukia was already enjoying it as Gin continued to massage her breasts underneath her bra and let out a little moan as Gin's fingers started running over her hardening nipples. Gin removed his hands from Rukia's breasts and grabbed the hem of her blue t-shirt and lifted it over Rukia's head. His hands then traveled to her back again and he deftly unhooked her bra strap and removed that piece of clothing from Rukia. Gin was starting to get a nice bulge in his jeans and he lifted Rukia up and planted her in his lap with her facing him. Gin moved his hands back up to Rukia's breasts and started to fondle them again and play with her nipples, even occasionally leaning over and taking them in his mouth. Rukia's breathing was started to become ragged as Gin's relentless assault on her breasts continued and she started to moan a bit louder now.

"Shhhhh Rukia, we can't have you being so loud yet."

Gin teased Rukia and he leaned up and captured her lips with his, sliding his tongue over her lips and demanding entrance into her mouth as she begrudgingly relented, moaning into Gin's mouth as his tongue intertwined with her tongue, while still rubbing Rukia's breasts with his hands.

Gin lifted Rukia off his hardening lap and deposited her on back on the bed. Gin then reached over and unsnapped the button on Rukia's jeans and lifting her legs up slid the pants off her smooth, sexy legs leaving the poor violet-eyed girl in nothing but a pair of black panties. Slowly, lovingly, Gin rubbed his hand over Rukia's panty covered bottom, feeling her dampness soak through the outer edges of her underwear. This was getting even louder sighs from Rukia causing Gin to chuckle.

"My my Rukia; I thought I said you shouldn't be getting loud so soon."

Gin's fingers moved inside the waistband of Rukia's panties and glided the black cloth down her legs and once free of her legs he balled them up and shoved them in Rukia's mouth, muffling her moans and sighs. Gin then spread Rukia's legs on either side of him and put his hands on her thighs keeping her legs in place and then dipped his head down and started sliding his tongue along the outer edges of Rukia's womanhood. This was possibly Gin's favorite thing to do. He loved eating Rukia out; she was so sweet and tangy on his tongue that he would never get sick of the taste of her. Gin then slid his tongue inside of Rukia's womanhood and licked all around her tight walls, causing muffled screams to come from Rukia who was still gagged with her panties. While still tasting her delicious nectar; Gin took his right hand and with his index finger and thumb started rubbing the cute little clit that wanted attention. Gin kept going until he felt Rukia start to tremor a bit and he knew she was close. He slid his tongue out thrust two fingers in her and moved them hard and fast while taking her clit in his mouth and sucking on it. That was enough for little Rukia as she gave her loudest muffled scream yet and she came furiously, right into Gin's waiting mouth as he savored Rukia's golden nectar that dripped from her heat. Once he was done he collected more of Rukia's juices on his fingers and then removed Rukia's panties from her mouth and let her taste herself and suck on his fingers.

Rukia then found herself flipped over as Gin put her on her stomach and then like a ninja shed his clothing so fast it was like a blizzard of flying clothes. Gin was throbbing and hard and he couldn't wait anymore. He gathered Rukia so she was more on her knees and let her balance herself with her hands and Gin raised her cute little bottom into the air. Gin's member poked at Rukia's womanhood and like a guided missile slowly acquired its target. Gin entered Rukia's tight sheath slowly, agonizingly slow for Rukia who was almost going crazy with what she was feeling. Finally Gin was fully sheathed inside Rukia and he started to move, incredibly slowly back and forth, almost teasing Rukia and causing her to try to thrust her hips back into him faster. Gin put his hands on Rukia's hips and started to pick up speed as he sawed in and out of her. Fast, faster, and faster still until he was pounding Rukia as hard as he could, causing Rukia to start screaming.

"God yes! Fuck me Gin, Fuck me!"

Gin kept pistoning in and out of his tight girlfriend with a fury, his hips slamming against her thighs with an audible thwacking sound, until Gin started to slow down again. He kept slowing until he was at the agonizingly slow pace again, causing Rukia to shudder from the difference as this was a different pleasure than the hard and fast onslaught. Gin kept up this fast and slow game until once again he could feel Rukia tightening her walls and he slammed into her with a fury again and let her come a second time this time her juices coating his cock. Rukia's orgasm also was Gin's undoing as he lost control and kept pounding Rukia until he couldn't hold back and his seed shot into Rukia's precious heat, and Gin groaned at the blissful feeling. Both he and Rukia collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Gin idly played with Rukia's breasts as she wrapped one of her tiny hands around Gin's cock and stroked it repeatedly.

Soon enough Gin was tented and ready for another delicious helping of Rukia. Gin got up and picked Rukia up and walked across the room and sat down in his reclining chair. Rukia faced Gin and straddled his waist and gave him a coy, sexy smile before lowering herself and impaling herself again on Gin's cock. Once she was accustomed to it Rukia started thrusting her hips down and bounced herself on Gin's cock, her breasts swaying enticingly in front of Gin and hypnotizing him with their luscious appeal. Gin leaned his head forward and took Rukia's left breast in his mouth as his hips jerked up in time to meet Rukia's thrusts downward as she rode him as hard as she could.

Suddenly, Gin lifted Rukia off of him and then turned her around so her cute bottom was facing him. Then Gin lowered Rukia back down unto his awaiting and hungry cock and then putting his hands on her hips helped her bounce and impale herself on his cock. Rukia bit her lip and moaned loudly as her ass slapped against Gin as she rode him like her life depended on it. This was fast-becoming the best day or little Rukia's life and after this she would be addicted to Gin and unable to even think about giving herself to a different guy. Most guys didn't know what they were doing half the time and for Rukia, while she loved sex, she'd grown bored from all the other guys who just pump for a while and then left her unattended. With Gin, Rukia had every need catered to her and she loved it. She loved Gin, his big smiles, his predatory gazes and this amazing cock that she couldn't get enough of. Soon Rukia felt herself tightening again and she bounced on Gin's cock as fast as she could, getting all she could out of it, until her third orgasm of the day hit her in a wave of heavenly pleasure and her juices again coated Gin's cock and slid down his pole, staining the chair beneath them.

"Jeez Rukia, you've gotten my chair dirty, and look at you all sweaty like that. I'm going to have to wash you up!"

With that said Gin stood and lifted Rukia, keeping her on him and he made his way to the bathroom and gathered up some soap, turned on the shower, making the water pleasantly hot and then he entered the shower with Rukia who was clinging to Gin as exhaustion was starting to be a factor. Gin set Rukia on her feet and got to work. He poured some shampoo and soap on his hands and worked it until he had a nice foamy lather and then he put his hands to Rukia's head and started to rub the soap into her hair. Then he cleaned her shoulders and worked his way downward. He soaped up his hands and started to rub and clean Rukia's breasts, getting moans as he worked over the nipples as well. Then Gin lathered up Rukia's stomach and then her cute little behind, while rubbing his fingers against her womanhood for a bit and then finishing off with her legs before washing off all the soap with the hot water streaming out of the shower. The bathroom was starting to steam as Rukia started to clean Gin. She lathered up his hair, messing it up in every direction and then started to work on his sinewy chest. His stomach was next and even Gin suppressed a small shudder as Rukia's small hands soaped his stomach and made their way down to his cock which was still hardened. With her soapy hand Rukia gripped Gin's shaft and rubbed it slowly, up and down, drawing hisses from her boyfriend. Frankly this was Rukia's payback as that little minx wanted to tease Gin a little as well. She then grabbed his balls and massaged that area as well before finishing her cleaning of Gin.

Once Gin had all the soap rinsed off he couldn't help himself. He grabbed Rukia and turned her so she was facing the shower wall and Rukia put her hands up on the wall for balance. Gin slowly spread out Rukia's legs and then eased his hard shaft into her again from behind. Gin planted his hands on Rukia's waist and plowed into her again and again, fighting back groans as Rukia's tight walls enveloped and squeezed around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Rukia had no choice but to keep her balance along the wall as Gin took her from behind. Rukia was seeing colors, stars, and everything in between as her eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. Gin reached his left hand in front of Rukia and started to cup her left breast while his right hand went below and started attending to her clit as he continued to pound this sexy little goddess in front of him. This proved too much for Rukia and the poor little girl shuddered and was racked by another orgasm as she screamed. Gin too was reaching his limit and when Rukia tightened even more and screamed his name Gin lost it.

"Rukia!" Gin cried as he came and finished inside her.

Once that happened Gin slid out of Rukia, turned off the water and grabbing two towels, toweled both himself and her off. Gin and Rukia both then got dressed again in front of each other. Gin leaned down and kissed Rukia's cheek. "I love you my little goddess."


	2. Innocent Gin

Dirty Little Fantasies

Chapter 2: Innocent Gin

Gin Ichimaru was sweating bullets and his stomach was jumping up and down on a trampoline. Today was the day. The day Gin Ichimaru would finally enter his girlfriend Rukia's apartment. Gin and Rukia had been dating for a few months but never had Rukia invited Gin for a date inside her apartment and Gin was nervous. Hell despite being 21 he'd never had a girlfriend before Rukia and was inexperienced in about every which way when it came to romance. How Gin met and got with a cute sexy beast like Rukia? We'll never know; just know that Gin was one lucky bastard and you wish you were in his place. Silently clearing his throat, and waiting for his nerves to pass, Gin raised his hand and knocked on the door to Rukia's apartment.

Rukia heard the knock at her door and smiled devilishly. Today was a special day. Rukia was one horny girl and loved sex. Heck some people thought she was a succubus she liked it so much. One thing Rukia loved about Gin though was his naivety and how he was completely innocent in every way. Well today, Rukia was going to corrupt poor Gin and steal that innocence away and just thinking about it made her stomach flood with heat. Rukia opened the door, grabbed Gin by his black shirt collar and pulled him inside.

Quickly she closed the door and then led Gin promptly upstairs to her bedroom. Rukia's room was small and her bed was on the far wall. Facing the bed on the other side was a chair and Rukia led Gin to the chair and sat him down. Now was time for the fun part. Gin slowly swallowed; his mouth dry as Rukia stood in front of him. She was wearing a purple blouse that matched her violet eyes and a deliciously, scandalously short black mini-skirt. Gin hadn't expected this truthfully when he went to Rukia's apartment but he trusted his girlfriend and if anyone was going to corrupt him, he'd choose Rukia.

Rukia swayed her hips in a sexy manner as she started. She slowly brought her hands down to the hem of her blouse and even slower, lifted it up and over her head, showing Gin her taut stomach and purple and black bra. Rukia smiled at Gin seductively and winked. She was going to keep going slow and tease Gin until he was hard as a rock. Next she brought her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra and slowly dragged the purple and black item off of her pert breasts, which were just the perfect size to accentuate her cute, short body and turn a man on like a light switch. Next Rukia teasingly, slowly, brought her hands to her side and unzipped her black mini-skirt letting the item fall to the floor, which she stepped out of leaving poor Gin looking at Rukia in nothing but a pair of black satin panties that were clearly wet. Rukia hooked her fingers into her panties and slid out of them before tossing them to the floor.

Rukia saw the delicious bulge in Gin's black jeans and licked her lips, oh how she was enjoying this, she was going to make this worth every moment. She saw Gin wide-eyed and innocent and this turned her on like nothing else could. Rukia slowly walked over to her bed and lied on the bed. Gin was unsure of what to do and started to rise out of his seat but Rukia was having nothing of that.

"Gin, please stay where you are."

Gin froze and sat back down in his seat in the chair. He watched as Rukia then faced Gin and spread her legs giving him a perfect view of her womanhood dripping wet with desire.

"Watch" was Rukia's command to Gin and she closed her eyes and with one hand started rubbing her breasts as her other hand made its way down and started circling along her heat. Rukia moaned softly has she played with herself in front of her innocent boyfriend. She half opened her eyes as she flooded two fingers into her sex to watch Gin. His body was rigid; he looked like he was fighting himself. Part of him wanting to go over to Rukia and the other half wanting to stay where he was and see what Rukia would do. Rukia continued to administer to herself and moaned louder, making Gin's cock strain even more against his jeans. Finally though Rukia couldn't take it anymore and she took her fingers, looked at Gin and wagged her finger, beckoning him to come over.

"Gin, come here please."

Gin rose from the chair and went to the bed as Rukia rose up and snap-bang had Gin trapped in his first ever kiss. Rukia dominated Gin as she kissed him and slid her fingers up his shirt, feeling his sinewy chest. Rukia was going to love every minute of this. She broke the kiss so she could lift Gin's shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Next she pushed him down, straddled his waist and started to kiss him again. She lowered her hands and unbuttoned Gin's jeans as she kissed him and then Rukia almost tore the jeans straight off Gin, leaving him in his horribly tented boxers. Rukia grabbed at Gin's length through the boxers and slid her hand around it, getting moans and hisses from Gin as his senses put up with this new and amazing sensation. Soon though Rukia lowered Gin's boxers and took them off completely and now for her poor innocent boyfriend, the fun would really start. Rukia had a really special talent and she loved using that talent. Rukia was going to do what she had wanted to do earlier, suck Gin's cock like her life depended on it.

Rukia eagerly gripped Gin's shaft in her hand and pumped it. At the same time she licked his tip a few times with her tongue and then put her hot little mouth on his cock swirling her tongue around as she did. Rukia moved up and down on Gin, taking her time and savoring him. Rukia kept sucking Gin as she cupped his balls with his hand up against his base and stroked the lower part of his base. Gin thought he had died and gone to heaven. He'd never felt anything this good and it pleasure was almost agonizing in intensity. The sight of little Rukia that cute little minx bobbing up and down on his cock was almost too much and way too soon Gin came, emptying himself into Rukia's mouth. Rukia wasn't surprised Gin had come so soon but this was just the start for the poor man. Rukia swallowed Gin's seed, enjoying the salty flavor and kept ministering to his cock which had limped a little but Rukia's skilled mouth soon brought it perking back up which made Rukia happy. With how fast it had done so it showed that while inexperienced, Gin had lots of pent up stamina and that would make today even better! Rukia wasn't going to let Gin's cock go and was determined to make him cum again with her mouth. She slid her mouth along his shaft, now coated and slick with her saliva and kept going. Occasionally she took her mouth off but then would kiss the side of Gin's shaft and run her tongue around it. Rukia kept sucking Gin for a period until she felt Gin start to tense up his muscles and knew he was close again. She sped up her pace and within seconds Gin had unloaded a second time. Rukia smiled as she swallowed again and used her tongue to clean up the rest of Gin's cock, catching any seed she may have missed. Rukia then laid down on the bed again on her back as it was time to take Gin's virginity. Rukia was completely sloe-eyed and aroused and she helping guide Gin's pole which had been able to stiffen back up with a little help from her hand and guided him into her.

"Fuck me until I can't walk Gin."

Despite the inexperience he was able to put Rukia's legs up on his shoulders and then Gin started to move inside his tight girlfriend. Slowly at first, taking care not to hurt Rukia but he was slowly gaining confidence and Gin started to speed up. Both Gin and Rukia were moaning as Gin plowed into his girlfriend's tight sheath. How he had waited 21 years before this was beyond him, but now Gin was reaping his reward. He stared down at Rukia lovingly; his crimson orbs meeting her violet eyes as he smiled while experiencing the best sensation he'd ever felt. Soon Gin was pounding away at Rukia and both were screaming in pleasure. Gin felt his cock tense up and knew he was close, at the same time he felt Rukia's walls tighten around his cock and the two came to a mutually satisfying orgasm. Both of them collapsed unto Rukia's bed exhausted. Gin was completely spent as he'd never exerted himself this hard. On another day Rukia probably would have been up for a second round but she knew she had to let her lover rest as this was his first time after all. She'd improve his stamina with repetition until they could both go as long as they wanted. Rukia yawned and fell sound asleep besides Gin as his arm curled around her and embraced her as both slept to recover their energy. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day for both of them.


End file.
